


Part 4: The FINALLY Admit Your True Feelings and Get Busy

by rizlowwritessortof



Series: Dean and Toby [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Happy Ending, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23040118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizlowwritessortof/pseuds/rizlowwritessortof
Summary: Aaaaaand the hurt/comfort, schmoopy, marshmallow-fluffy with a little smut happy ending part…
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Female OC
Series: Dean and Toby [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629223
Kudos: 7





	Part 4: The FINALLY Admit Your True Feelings and Get Busy

It took a few weeks, but finally Toby could manage to be around the guys and act mostly normal. She and Dean still had a hard time actually looking each other in the eye unless they covered with joking insults or their usual sarcastic humor. Life had to go on, after all. They had to be able to work, at least, and she had to be able to be around Dean without falling apart. The only alternative was leaving, and she couldn’t quite get herself to that point.

They ran across a police report about an animal attack, sounded a whole lot like a werewolf. It was only about a twenty-minute drive from home, so what the hell? Should pretty much be a milk run… Only it ended up that these three were leftovers from Michael’s horror show, basically mutants that silver didn’t hurt, and their enhanced speed and strength made things even worse.

It had been raining for two days before, and the cabin the wolves were occupying was surrounded by thick, sticky clay mud. Dean parked a couple of hundred yards away to keep from getting stuck, and they slogged their way in.

They cornered the first two inside the cabin, managed to surprise the first one and then gang up on the second, but they still all left the cabin bruised and bloodied. As they headed outside, the straggler came home, snarling and pissed off at finding them there, his pack’s blood on their hands. He fended off their attacks, finally going berserk, sending Toby flying with a wave of his arm. She zipped across the muck-covered yard as if it was the world’s most disgusting slip-and-slide, spitting mud when she finally came to a stop. Before she could get to her feet, the creature fought its way free from both Sam and Dean, taking a leap and landing on Toby’s back.

She screamed as the wolf flipped her to her back, roaring down at her before diving forward, fully intent on ripping her throat out. Dean scrambled towards them, firing off a few shots, hoping that the pain would distract the monster. The enraged werewolf twisted to look at him, rearing its head back for another roar, and Dean removed it from its shoulders with one desperate swing.

“Toby! Toby, are you okay?” She managed a weak ‘yeah’ before letting her head drop back into the mud again.

They were all covered in the muck, but Toby was the worst. Her clothes, hair, everything was completely saturated and glued to her body. “There’s no way we can get into Baby, Dean, she’ll be ruined,” she said as she reached the car, and she looked up at the brothers, who were struggling not to smile at the way she was walking, arms held out from her body, legs stiff. “I feel like a golem.” Dean snorted at that, and pulled a tarp from the trunk.

“It’s okay, this’ll keep most of it off. We gotta get you home somehow.” He stopped near the door, looking down at her, his smile fading. “Are you sure you’re okay? He knocked you around pretty good. I was afraid for a minute…”

“He didn’t bite me, that’s the main thing, right? Thank you.”

He gave her a half-smile, then leaned in and covered the seat as much as he could. Sam helped Toby climb into the back, then covered the front with an old blanket, all of them moaning and groaning as they settled in.

“Well, one thing’s for sure,” Toby quipped from the back seat, her voice weary but a smile on her face. “Our skin’s gonna be gorgeous.” The guys laughed as she continued. “Seriously, though – do you know what it’d cost us for a treatment like this at a spa?”

~~~~~~~~~~

Dean dropped his duffle beside the stairs, too weary to haul it any further. “I’m hittin’ the showers,” he rumbled, shrugging the jacket off his shoulders and tossing it on top of his bag. The only responses he received were wordless sounds of affirmation, Sam and Toby’s slow footsteps coming down the metal staircase the only other sound.

He trudged into the shower room, leaving a trail of clothing along the way to the stall, turning the water on full force at the hottest temperature he could stand before stepping in. He groaned as he braced his arms against the shower wall, letting the heat wash over his aching back and shoulders.

“Hey, Dean?” God, Toby’s voice, she sounded exhausted. She said his name again from the doorway and he called out in answer.

“Yeah. You okay?”

“M’okay. Just… do you mind if I use another stall?”

“Hell, no, sweetheart. Knock yourself out.”

She called out a ‘thanks’ and headed for a stall at the back of the room, turning the water on and peeling the muddy clothes, which were almost cemented to her skin, from her body. Everything hurt so damn bad. She let out a moan as the water hit her body, letting it cascade over her head as she tipped it back to rinse the muck from her hair. Every move she made showed her a new twinge of pain. She forced herself to reach for the shampoo, her body on auto pilot as she cleaned and rinsed, then reached for a washcloth and the soap.

Dean was almost finished, ready to shut the water off when a long, low moan made his cock twitch in interest. It wasn’t what it sounded like, that he knew, but fuck if it didn’t sound sexy as hell anyway. He leaned his forehead against the wall, resisting the urge to touch himself. “You okay?” he forced himself to ask, but the little whimper that echoed back to him didn’t sound happy.

“Dean? Dean… I think I need…”

Shit. Something was wrong. He shut off his shower, grabbing the towel and wrapping it around his waist as he headed to the back of the room. “Toby? Hey…” He jerked back the curtain, adrenaline pumping as he saw blood cascading down her back, catching her as she sagged towards the floor. “Hey, hey… come on, honey, I gotcha. I gotcha…” He snagged her towel, wrapping her in it as best he could and scooping her into his arms. “Sam! SAM!” he shouted as he headed for his room.

“Dean? What’s… Oh, shit!” 

“Yeah. She needs stitches. Can you get me a med kit?”

“Yeah, yeah, be right back.”

Fuck. FUCK. Dean put her down gently, helping her roll to her stomach as he pulled the blood-soaked towel away from her back. The gash was deep, eight or nine inches long, blood oozing steadily and trickling over the damp skin of her back. Sam rushed in with the med bag, then ran back to grab extra towels, which Dean took from him with a grim nod.

“Dean, I’m covered in mud and werewolf blood…”

“I know. I got this, Sammy. Go get cleaned up. We just… how did I miss this?”

“The clay must have sealed it off until it got washed away.”

Dean nodded, covering her as much as possible with one towel, tucking extras along her sides. He took her hand as she whimpered softly. “Tobe, I’m gonna have to stitch this up.”

She nodded. “I know. I’m okay.”

“Fucking werewolves.”

“Dean, it’s okay. I’ll be okay. You stopped it from biting me, so – it’s all good, right?” Her laugh was strained and weak, and he gave her hand a squeeze.

“You want some whiskey?”

“After. Let’s do this.” She sounded brave, but the tremble in her voice gave her away, and Dean shot a death stare at his shaking hands as he readied the supplies.

“_You have put in hundreds of stitches. Just fucking focus and get this done_,” he berated himself, and after the internal pep talk, he took a deep breath and clenched his jaw, nodding resolutely. “Ready, Tobe?”

“Yeah. Ready. Just do it.”

He put a gentle hand on her back, reassuring, then moved to the wound. She sucked in a quiet breath as he took the first stitch, but made no sound after that, lying still and tense beneath his hands as he worked as quickly as he could.

He was almost finished when Sam walked in about forty-five minutes later, nodding in approval when Dean glanced up. “Looks good, Dean,” he said, then walked around to the med kit to dig out the gauze and surgical tape.

“Almost done,” Dean said softly, tying off the stitch he had just put in. “Just a couple more, we’re almost there.”

“Then whiskey.”

He smiled down at her ruefully, nodding. “Yeah, you can have all the whiskey you want, you’ve earned it.”

Toby made a brave attempt at a smile, then squeezed her eyes closed again as he prepared for the next stitch.

“You need me?” Sam asked, waiting for his brother’s cue.

“I got this, Sammy, we’re good.” Sam put a hand on his brother’s shoulder as he walked by, heading for the door. Dean gave him a nod, his eyes on the job at hand.

A few minutes later, Dean was tying off the last stitch, and Toby blew out a long, relieved breath. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I… Sorry, wish I’d had something more for the pain.” She laid there, still and quiet, as he covered the stitches with gauze, taping the bandage in place. “Still want that whiskey?”

She moved slowly, then stopped, lowering herself back down. “Yeah, uh… kinda naked here.”

Dean smiled. “Oh, yeah. Sorry. Just a sec.” He rifled through a couple of drawers, coming back with a soft old flannel, then turned his back. “There you go.”

He turned back to face her when she gave the okay, and she blushed as she took in his appearance. “So… you sat here in a towel and sewed me back together.” She averted her eyes, and Dean cleared his throat with a sheepish grin.

“Didn’t have time to put on my tux.”

She ducked her head, smiling. “Yeah, I guess not.”

His smile faded, and he clutched his towel a little closer, clearing his throat. “So… guess I should put something on.”

“Yeah. I, um… yeah.” She flashed him an awkward smile, moving towards the door as Dean turned away. She opened it, standing there with her hand on the doorknob, squeezing her eyes shut as her decision was made and she swung it back closed with a decided click of the latch.

Dean turned, his eyebrows raised in surprise as he saw her still standing there. “Toby? Are you okay?” He stepped closer, concern in his expression, his hand landing on her shoulder.

She nodded nervously. “Yeah. I’m fine. I’m…” She tilted her head, looking up into his puzzled eyes. “Dean,” she breathed, then stood on tiptoe and kissed him.

His eyes closed as he leaned into her kiss, then straightened up, blinking down at her. “Tobe… what…”

She bit her lip, averting her eyes. “It’s okay, Dean. I just… thank you.” Before she could turn away, his hand was at the back of her neck, his lips on hers, and she let out a soft whine.

“You’re welcome.” He touched his forehead to hers, his tongue darting out over his lips. “Maybe we should…”

“Sit down?” She laughed softly. “Talk? Maybe we should talk.”

His mouth curved up in a one-sided smile, and he nodded. “Yeah, okay.” He took her hand, leading her over to the bed, and she perched on the edge of the mattress, wincing a little. “You’re in pain.”

“Yeah, I could really use that whiskey right now.”

“I’ve got some. I just… hang on.” He sprang up from the bed, grabbed a bottle and a couple of glasses from the top of his dresser and sat next to her again, watching her with concern.

“I’m okay – just… pour.” He ducked his head, handing her a glass with an almost shy expression, opening the bottle and pouring as ordered until she nodded. The glass was half full, and she took a couple of quick gulps, blowing out a breath at the burn.

“Thank you.” She tossed another swallow down, and Dean’s eyebrows raised.

“Tobe, you’re gonna…”

“Get toasted? Probably. But I just want the good feelings coming through, the rest can get numb.”

“You know, there’s no rush, maybe we should just wait until you’re healed up…”

“Dean Winchester, if you don’t stop talking, I’m gonna have to shut you up somehow.” She stared up at him from under her brows, and his eyes widened a little.

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He tossed back a quick shot, then set the bottle and his glass on the bedside table and looked down at her, challenge in his eyes. “And just how do you think you’re gonna do that?”

Toby downed the rest of her drink in one swallow, and her glass hit the table with a decisive thump before she stood and turned to climb into his lap. Before he could manage a sound, she had both hands on his face and her lips on his, surprising a grunt from him as his hands landed on her hips. Then his eyes closed, his grip tightening as he tangled his tongue with hers, savoring the taste of her and the softness of her body pressed against his. When they stopped for a breath, he leaned his forehead against hers again and spoke softly. “I gotta tell you, before I realized you were hurt… you had me going in there for a minute.” She tilted her head, confused. “The sounds you were making… in the shower… had me kinda…”

Her gaze flicked down to his towel, then back up, her eyes widening. “Oh.”

“Probably shouldn’t have told you that.” She was smiling in spite of her blush, and she kissed him again.

“Not sure I would have had the nerve to do that with you in the same room,” she whispered.

“Well, I was trying to decide if I should come and join you when I realized those weren’t happy noises you were making.” He was taking little nibbles of her lips between pieces of his sentence and she smiled into his kiss.

“I’m thinking about making some happy noises now. Still want to join me?”

“Oh, hell, yeah,” he moaned, letting her push him back onto the mattress. “But – you’re in pain, Toby, we should…”

“Then we’ll just have to take it slow and easy. Now shhhh.” She bent to kiss him, then raised up on her knees and reached for his towel, tugging it loose. He groaned as she lowered herself back down, his erection nestled between her thighs where it was already warm and slick. “See what you do to me, Dean?” she whispered, dropping soft little kisses on his face, his lips.

“See what _you_ do to _me_?” he retorted, raising his hips up a little and making her moan. “Here, wait, just let me…” He put his hands on her waist, nudging her to move off of him, and he moved up towards the headboard, stuffing a couple of pillows behind him and sitting back, reaching for her. “C’mere, baby girl.” 

She crawled back to his lap and climbed aboard, holding herself high and then slowly sinking back down as he guided himself into her welcoming heat. She trembled as she finally settled against his strong thighs and whimpered his name softly. He watched her face, his eyes ablaze as he reached for the buttons of the flannel she still wore.

“Feels like you were made for me, fit me so good, you’re perfect,” he murmured, sweeping the shirt from her shoulders and leaning in to place a tender kiss to to the corner of her mouth. “So damn beautiful, Toby. Wanted you for so long.” He leaned back and looked into her eyes. “I don’t know why I fought it. Just…”

“Afraid? Yeah, me, too.” Her eyes fluttered closed as she shifted, the sensation of him pressing into the deepest part of her causing a violent shiver. “Oh, my god, I don’t remember why now… Dean…” She moaned his name, and he let out a little growl in response.

“Toby… damn…,” he swore as she began to move, a slow, rolling grind against him, and he held her waist, supported her as she almost fell forward, catching herself with her hands on his shoulders. He ducked his head and tongued her nipple into his mouth, suckling gently before moving to the other, fighting not to come just listening to the desperate sounds she was making. “Let me…” he managed to say, reaching between them and zeroing in on her clit, capturing it between two fingers and giving it a gentle pinch before massaging it in rhythm with her motion.

“Dean… I can’t… I’m gonna…” 

“Let go, baby girl, let me watch you come, just let me have it…”

She began to shake, whimpering at first and then crying out, pulsating and squeezing around him. He gripped her thighs hard, his hips jolting up in short, hard thrusts as he lost control, almost desperate to stay buried deep as he exploded within her, his release making his head spin and punching a long, low moan from his lips.

She let out a pitiful little sound as she collapsed against him, and he gathered her in, his arms around her waist. He nuzzled his cheek against her hair, feeling right and good for the first time in a long time. “Okay, sweetheart?” he whispered, and she breathed out a contented little sigh, kissing his neck.

“I’m good. So good. And a little drunk, I think.” She raised her head, and he smiled, kissed her long and sweet. “And sooooo tired…”

~~~~~~~~~~

When she woke, she hurt in every muscle. She was curled into Dean’s side, wrapped in his arms, and in spite of her discomfort, she felt a wave of contented happiness that made her smile and kiss the warm shoulder beneath her cheek. He stirred a little, and she hugged him as he rumbled out a “Morning.”

“Didn’t mean to wake you, sorry.”

“S’okay. How you feelin’?”

“Like I went ten rounds with a werewolf and lost.”

“Yeah. Me, too. But we didn’t lose, so…”

She traced a finger over his chest and kissed his shoulder again. “You know what would make us both feel better? Bacon. A wise man once told me, ‘Bacon fixes everything.’”

“Sounds like a genius. I’ll go get some started…”

She flattened her hand on his chest. “Nope. Go back to sleep. I got this.”

She ignored his half-hearted mumbled protests and extracted herself from his arms, grabbing the discarded flannel from the night before. She couldn’t resist tiptoeing to his side of the bed and placing a soft kiss on his lips, smiling as he raised up a little to chase her when she stood up. She headed to her room to get dressed, then to the kitchen, humming happily. Yeah, everything hurt, but for once – it felt like the pain was worth it.


End file.
